The Never Ending Sun
by Crystal72
Summary: Vash meets new people Friends
1. Characters

The Never Ending Sun!  
  
A Trigun Fan Fiction; By: Megan and Rebecca Lawrence.  
  
Characters: Vash: Considered a humanoid typhoon! He supposedly destroyed two towns and left a hole in the fifth Moon! He has three Guns though if someone has seen the third we've never seen them or heard of them.  
  
Priest aka Wolfwood: A wonderer but all to be considered what kind of priest he is when he carries a cross that's actually a gun.  
  
Jazmine: Gun Fighter known for her quick draw techniques a wonderer and bounty hunter she's in search of her brothers murderer believed to be Vash the Stampede. She has strawberry red hair with dark green eyes. Normally she's 5(feet) 4(inches) but with her heals on she's more like 5(feet) 8(inches)'  
  
Erin: Sword fighter (but to tell you the truth It's a reverse blade sword.) She also has a gun though doesn't use it unless called for this girl is quiet until you get to know her. She has black hair and light blue eyes. She's part of Rem's family.  
  
Knives: Vash's twin evil brother, whom was the real killer of Jazmine's brother. He also is the reason they're stuck on that planet. Wishes to destroy all mankind or as he would say trash.  
  
Jake: Insurance agent for the town of December. A real flake and drunk usually has to ask Erin what's going on. Flirt is an under statement (pervert). 


	2. Fake Name

Episode #1 Fake name:  
  
The Town of May:  
  
(A town like all the rest on this damn planet, a man walks out of a bus. He sees a town's person and goes to question him.) dirt crunching under man's boots.  
  
Priest: *So he should be here *.  
  
Town's person#1:Can I help you?  
  
Priest: Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine he has spiky blonde hair, he is tall and lanky, have you seen him?  
  
Jaz: Humph! Who does he (picks up bag and throws it at Priest.)?  
  
Priest: What the Hell was that for!?!  
  
Jaz: Do I look like I'm dressed to carry bags? (Points down at her dress: A dark purple tube top dress that reaches her ankles but has a slit in it up to her mid-thigh.)  
  
Priest: Well since only one of them is mine let's hope you are.  
  
Ericks: Now, now, is that any way to treat a lady? (Walks up and takes Jaz's bags.) So where are you folks heading? (He sticks out him arm as to motion Jaz to take it.) Jaz: (takes his arm and eyes Priest as to see if he's coming.)  
  
Priest: *That guy I wonder who he's. He almost reminds me of Vash, because only he'd be nice to her besides me of course. *  
  
Ericks: Well then are you hungry?  
  
Jaz: Why do you know a good restaurant?  
  
Ericks: Well I wouldn't call it a restaurant it's more like a solon.  
  
Jaz: Humph.  
  
Priest: What do you care foods food. *_____________________________* In Side "Solon"  
  
Jaz: So what's with this town?  
  
Ericks: (looks up) What do you mean?  
  
Jaz: Well everyone looks well.Umm. Jumpy would be the best description.  
  
Priest: Almost as if Vash the Stampede were in town. Jaz: If he were here the town would be destroyed and Priest I don't find it funny that you're joking about him he's no joke.  
  
Ericks: (looking as though he was very uncomfortable with the state of the conversation.) So where you two planning on staying to night?  
  
Priest: Good luck finding someone with enough room to house her and her bags.  
  
Jaz: Well I thought you said we'd be out of here by tonight.  
  
Priest: What I never..  
  
Ericks: You can stay with me if you'd like.  
  
Jaz: Well now we know there are some gentlemen in this town (looks at Ericks) I haven't met many (hinting that Priest isn't a gentleman.).  
  
Ericks: (Blushes.)  
  
Man: (Sneaks up behind Jaz) I teach you to like it rough their little miss (laughs as if he already won but be for he got through the second laugh he feels a gun at his temple * the soft spot on forehead*.) Gun cocks  
  
Jaz: Well this is my weapon (looking at her gun) and that is you gun (pointing the gun towards his pants). Shall we go rounds to see witch is more fun? Oh lookie loo Priest it's George and the vandals you guys got a bounty on your head to bad it says alive. $$30,000 wow nice price what ya do?  
  
Ericks: (Sat in awe.)  
  
George: (Puts his hands up and she took him to the police for the reward.)  
  
Jaz: (Comes back) Sorry. So where's this place of yours uh.what's your name Sir?  
  
Ericks: Oh I'm Va.Um Ericks. Priest: * Vash. * (Whispers) Really Vash.  
  
Vash: Shhhh! (Looks around) No body knows.  
  
Jaz: You. You.YOUR VA.  
  
Priest: (Kisses her) (Pulls away) Shhhh!  
  
Jaz: But you know. How I feel towards him (pointing at Vash) He killed my.  
  
Priest: (kisses her again) (pulls away)  
  
Jaz: * I'm tempted to talk just so he'll kiss me again. * 


	3. Jaz

Episode #2 Jaz:  
  
The Next morning *______________________________________________*  
  
Vash: (Is up and has prepaid breakfast and packed up every thing they need.)  
  
Priest: (Laying next to Jaz. His arm around her.)  
  
Jaz: (looking at Priest) * My lady-like lessons must be fading from memory. * (Leans over and kisses him on the forehead) Cute little jerk isn't he? (Goes to stand up but Priest's grip tightens)  
  
Priest: I'm older than you.  
  
Vash: (walks in) (gives out plates to Jaz & Priest) Ready to leave?  
  
Priest: (through the chewing of his food) Where.Are.. We.Going.(Swallows and puts another fork full in his mouth)  
  
Vash: December of course.  
  
Jaz: But don't we need to pack?  
  
Vash: I already did it.  
  
Priest: How will we get there?  
  
Vash: a Horse of coarse. *________________________*  
In December (the town)  
  
(There was a crowed of people)  
  
Vash: (Went to see what was going on. He saw a girl with a sword out and a man with a gun out.)  
  
Erin: (yawns)  
  
The man: (shot towards her)  
  
Erin: (Makes the bullet fly up with her blade.) Bling (She runs so fast no one can see her and slices the guy in the back.) (He falls to the ground.) Foop (She puts her sword back in the sleuth.)  
  
Vash: DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!?!  
  
Erin: (turns toward him) Uhh.. (Shakes her head no)  
  
Vash: WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!?!  
  
Erin: (stares a Vash) ] Man: (moves) uhh.  
  
Vash: * He's not dead? * (Looks up to Erin but she's not there)  
  
Priest: (Walks up.) Hey lets go get some food. *_____________________________________*  
In Bar 


	4. Erin & Jake

Vash: (Sees the girl yelling at a guy at the bar)  
  
Erin: Great 14 more reasons for the chief to fire you! (Yells at Jake for being drunk AGAIN)  
  
Jake: Suddaup I'm ain't dones notin'.  
  
Erin: Exactly you never do anything!  
  
Vash: Uh hi.  
  
Erin: Hi, (to Vash) Jake lets go we still have to find him.  
  
Vash: Find whom?  
  
Erin: (waving hand down) Nothing for you to worry about just an adopted kid of a relative of mine. Err why do you care?  
  
Vash: (Realizing how much it sounded like himself) What's his name?  
  
Erin: His name is * Wait what if he freaks out not everyone gets sent out to find Vash. * (Jumps and then Turns and slaps Jake for grapping her ass AGAIN)  
  
Jake: (Now has a HUGE slap mark on his face.)  
  
Jaz: (walks up) Hey! What did he do?  
  
Jake: This! Hic (Gabs her Ass)  
  
Jaz: (Pulls out gun and points it at Jake's * Gun*)  
  
Erin: (Has her sword to the back of her neck)  
  
Priest: (Has one of his MINI guns to the back of Erin's neck.)  
  
Vash: (With his stupid face) Okay let's calm down, on the count of three put down your weapons. 1, 2, 3.  
  
Erin, Jaz, & Priest: (set down their weapons.)  
  
Erin: (sees Priest put down his MINI gun.) * Oh, if I had seen that earlier I would've cut in half. Oh well. * Sighs  
  
Jaz: Well not every ones put down their weapons. (Pointing at Jake's hand with her gun witch was still on her ass.)  
  
Erin: (kicks Jake's hand) Down boy.  
  
Jake: Awww! Oww! (Shakes his hand)  
  
Vash: So who are you?  
  
Erin: Umm. I'm  
  
Jake: She's Erin and I'm Jake. Hic hic.  
  
Erin: (Slaps him)  
  
Everyone in the Bar: (Looks)  
  
Jake: What was that for.  
  
Erin: (Walks out.)  
  
Vash: What was that about? (Hears some whispering; that was Erin! No way she seemed so nice and quiet! Well that explains the fight out side.) * Erin so she's like me I guess. * (Walks out and sees Erin. She's not really upset.)  
  
Erin: * Damn that Jake he was suppose to keep it quiet. Vash was supposed to be here by tomorrow well I guess we'll just go to November and wait there. Hell Jake can just stay here I'm gonna leave soon. *  
  
Vash: Hey mind if I sit?  
  
Erin: (looks at him like he's insane. Then looks away.)  
  
Man: (Behind Vash) Only if you've got a death wish.  
  
Vash: (stretches and punches him in the face)  
  
Erin: (looks over and sees Vash stretching, And notices the man on the ground.) (Smiles)  
  
Vash: (sits Down) I know how you feel I'm Vash, Vash the Stampede.  
  
Erin: Don't worry. Your secrets save with me.  
  
Vash: You clearly cut that vandal in the back that should've killed him why didn't it?  
  
Erin: I've got my secrets 


	5. Travis Lee

Everyone in the Bar: (Looks)  
  
Jake: What was that for.  
  
Erin: (Walks out.)  
  
Vash: What was that about? (Hears some whispering; that was Erin! No way she seemed so nice and quiet! Well that explains the fight out side.) * Erin so she's like me I guess. * (Walks out and sees Erin. She's not really upset.)  
  
Erin: * Damn that Jake he was suppose to keep it quiet. Vash was supposed to be here by tomorrow well I guess we'll just go to November and wait there. Hell Jake can just stay here I'm gonna leave soon. *  
  
Vash: Hey mind if I sit?  
  
Erin: (looks at him like he's insane. Then looks away.)  
  
Man: (Behind Vash) Only if you've got a death wish.  
  
Vash: (stretches and punches him in the face)  
  
Erin: (looks over and sees Vash stretching, And notices the man on the ground.) (Smiles)  
  
Vash: (sits Down) I know how you feel I'm Vash, Vash the Stampede.  
  
Erin: Don't worry. Your secrets save with me.  
  
Vash: You clearly cut that vandal in the back that should've killed him why didn't it?  
  
Erin: I've got my secrets.  
  
Jake: (flies out of solon) Bang (He hits the ground) Erin What's up?  
  
Erin: (To Vash.) Hold on. (To Jake.) I just found Vash and you got thrown out of another Solon.  
  
Jaz: (walks out) She was the bartenders daughter you idiot!  
  
Priest: (Walks out) She was hot.  
  
Jaz: (Slaps him)  
  
Erin: (whispers) Jealousy's an awful thing.  
  
Jaz: (Walks over to Vash and Erin.) So you're Vash the Stampede.  
  
Vash: Yeah sorry that I lied to you.  
  
Jaz: Do you remember a bounty hunter by the name of Travis Lee? He was from the town of May. He was my Brother the only family that I had left.  
  
Vash: (lip starts to tremble)  
  
Jaz: The sick thing is you remind me of him. I guess its true murderers do take on personalities of their victims in this way they truly pay for their sins, but you still owe a debt to me, maybe not today but I will collect it.  
  
Priest: You must be confused Vash would and could've never kill your brother.  
  
Vash: (lips curl) (Starts to cry) (Wraps his arms around Jaz) I didn't kill him but with your help we'll find who did.  
  
Jaz: (Starts to cry and cries so hard she falls to the ground.)  
  
Vash: (leans down and hugs her.)  
  
Jaz: (senses some familiarity in the feel in his arms.)  
  
Priest: You said that you saw your brother die. What were his last words?  
  
Jaz: (Through the tears) He said I love you, take care, and knives but that made no since because all of his wounds were gun shot wounds.  
  
Vash: (Vash sees: 13- year old Jaz. Crying over her dead brothers body, remembers taking her to the hospital and people fleeing at the sight of him because of what he was wearing. On top of the hospital roof he saw a shadow of his brother though it looked like him with the suns light reflecting off his glasses and the wind blowing off his red coat just so you could see it was exactly like Vash's. He says " You can't protect your precious humans from me if they fear you.")  
  
Priest: Vash, Vash, Gunsmoke to Vash.  
  
Vash: (under his breath after pulling away from Jaz.) Damn you Knives.  
  
Priest: Hate to interrupt the flashbacks but we've lost our sword fighter.  
  
Jaz: And our perverted drunk.  
  
Priest: Like I said we lost our sword fighter.  
  
Jaz: I'm tiered and it's late.  
  
Vash: (Stomach grumbles) and I want Doughnuts!  
  
A/n: They go to a Doughnut shop and Vash ate to his hearts content (it coasted $$130) they find an Inn and in the morning Jaz walks in to find Vash in his old outfit. 


	6. The Gift Part 1

Episode # 3 The Gift:  
  
Erin: (In November) * Vash he looks a lot more different then she said. Well who cares. She would never raise that boy to kill she was too nice for that. But that whole ship did go insane. *  
  
Jake: E.K. guess whom caught up with us?  
  
Erin: (Turns and sees Vash, Jaz, & Priest.) Well I guess we can't ever loose them can we?  
  
Jake: Well then Erin who were they? I don't remember and when I try to my head hurts more than before.  
  
Erin: You were so drunk last night that's Vash The Stampede! And some friends though I believe that girl hates Vash.  
  
Jake: Oh. Well I like the way she's dressed.  
  
Erin: Yeah just so you can flip it up you pervert.  
  
Jake: No and well yes, you know I think you'd look good in one of those.  
  
Erin: Not in your dreams Jake.  
  
Jake: To late I've already seen it in my fanatics. (Laughs)  
  
Erin: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! T.M.FING.I.  
  
Jake: (shakes his head.) Awww baby what's the matter I thought you liked it when I told you about my fantasies.  
  
Erin: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! (Runs away from Jake.)  
  
Vash: (Walks up to Jake.)  
  
Jake: Hey if I said or did anything offensive when we met I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I was drunk.  
  
Priest: Don't worry honey you just grabbed my ass. (Winks at him.)  
  
Jake: Excuse me. Errinn! (He walks to the solon.)  
  
Erin: (In solon)  
  
Jake: Erin did I grab a guys ass?  
  
Erin: No not while I was with you.  
  
Jake: (whimpers) Erin your supposed to know everything. You left me with some gay guy?  
  
Erin: No he wasn't gay as far as I could tell cause he was protecting a girl.  
  
Vash: (Walks in. Smiles at Erin, scratching the back of his neck.)  
  
Erin: Vash can I speak to you alone. (Looking around the room.)  
  
Vash: Sure. * I wonder what she wants to talk to me about. * 


	7. The Gift Part 2

A/N: I No Own Trigun sorry I've been forgetful recently.  
  
Vash and Erin: (Go outside.)  
  
Erin: (Hands him a necklace wrapped in a handkerchief.) Rem gave this to me so I could give it to you.  
  
Vash: (Unwrapped the necklace saw it was a locket and opened it there was a picture of Vash and Knives together with their hair cuts and then a pitcher of Rem. Starts to cry)  
  
Erin: I'm sorry.  
  
Vash: I miss her so much. She was the only one that ever knew me everyone now judges me on rumors then getting to know me. Jaz liked me before she found out it was Vash. My name precedes me everywhere I go. Rem I miss you so much.  
  
Erin: I believe you. I don't hate you. (Sits down)  
  
Vash: (sits down and lays on Erin)  
  
Erin: (Plays with his hair)  
  
Jaz: (Comes over.) I don't hate you Vash.  
  
Erin: huh! (pushes Vash off, Jumps up and is blushing) how long have you've been there for?  
  
Priest: long enough. (Makes kissey faces at Erin.)  
  
Jaz: So who wants doughnuts?  
  
Jake: And this is the reason I hate coming to your hometown Erin.  
  
Erin: Why?  
  
Jake: The bartender would only give me water and soda, and all the girls know me so slap me right when the thought comes to mind.  
  
Jaz & Priest: (pick up Vash and carry him on their shoulders and drag Erin and Jake to the doughnut shop.)  
  
Vash: (holding locket)  
  
Jaz: (takes the locket and puts it on Vash.) There.  
  
Vash: Thanks.  
  
Jaz: Welcome.  
  
*_____________________________________________* Donut Shop  
  
Erin: 14 dozen of the best you've got. And (turns to face every one at the table) what do you guys want?  
  
Jaz, Jake, & Priest's: (jaw drops)  
  
Vash: (Sticks up two fingers) Double it.  
  
Erin: (turns back) make it 28 dozen.  
  
Jaz: You two are cooked for each other.  
  
Jake: What does that mean?  
  
Jaz: Have you ever heard of true love?  
  
Jake: I use to use it on all the girls but I never knew what it meant.  
  
Jaz: You!!!!!!  
  
Erin: Hi (carrying the boxes of donuts all of them!) Doughnuts anyone?  
  
Vash: DONUTS!! (Grabs box and begins to scarf them down.)  
  
27 boxes later.  
  
Vash: Yawn. Man am I tiered lets go find a place to stay.  
  
Erin: I would offer my house except it's gone. So lets head to the inn.  
  
Priest: Right.  
  
At the Inn.  
  
A/n: two rooms that are connected by one door near the end of the room the girls are on one side with the boys on the other. 


	8. Love & Shutup Vash The kiss

Episode #4 Donuts!:  
  
A/n: I don't own Trigun. The boys are playing poker the girls are unpacking because their planning on staying a few nights. (One thing for mental noting Erin hates to "dress up.")  
  
Erin: (runs in wherein her normal outfit of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt.) Ahhhh! Vash save me. (Hides behind Vash.)  
  
Jaz: (walks in holding two nice dresses) Come on Erin.  
  
Erin: Never!  
  
Priest: (jumps up) (to Jaz.) Down girl down.  
  
Jaz: It's her fault she said she could never get a decent guy so I thought if she'd dress up that a decent guy would notice her. (Eyeing Vash)  
  
Vash: No girl should have to dress up to get recondition.  
  
Erin: Yeah. * Wait is he defending me? * (Looks at Vash.)  
  
Jake: Come on pink will look good on you.  
  
Erin: And as long as we're spreading secrets didn't you.  
  
Vash: (Kisses her)  
  
Erin: * Holy cow that's the first time that a guy kissed me that wasn't completely and totally drunk! * (think of the darkest red you can think of now multiply it by 100 and that's the color of Erin's face.)  
  
Vash: (Pulls away.) (He was totally red!)  
  
Priest: Vash you okay?  
  
Vash: Wha? Why?  
  
Priest: You must be drunk no wait over drunk to kiss her. (Pointing at Erin, Whom wasn't there anymore.)  
  
Erin: (Behind Priest with her sword to his neck.) Would you like to repeat that?  
  
Vash: What ever happened to LOVE (with his fingers crossed) AND PEACE! (Uncrosses fingers.)  
  
Jaz: It went away when man made guns.  
  
Vash: (Repeats him self)  
  
Erin: Right (puts her sword away.) Well I'm going to the donut shop later. (Leaves)  
  
Priest: Vash. Vash Shut up already! 


	9. Knives and owwww

A/n: no owniy Trigun does I  
  
Vash: I want. DONUTS!  
  
Jaz: More donuts you can't be human. It's a wonder why you aren't over weight or insane.  
  
Jake: Have you ever seen a normal Vash I mean isn't he always insane?  
  
Priest: Better then being a drunk pervert. Even when your sober your still a pervert.  
  
Vash: Now, now, lets play nice.  
  
Jake: Where's Erin. Please don't say the Donut Shop. Though no one in this town would she still has a bounty on her head.  
  
Erin: (Walks back in looks at Vash then at the door then at Vash and the back again.) (Looks over at Jake. Then walks into the other room.)  
  
Vash: What was that abou.?  
  
Jake: (Stands up and walks over to the other room and closes the door.)  
  
Vash: What's going on? (He seemed upset as though the possible thought that Erin chose Jake over him had slyly snuck in to his mind.) Jake: (Came in through the door that he left from.) Hey.  
  
Vash: What was that about?  
  
Jake: She swore she saw you outside.  
  
Vash: Oh! Where's Jaz?  
  
All in room: (hear a scream!)  
  
Erin: (comes in short of breath.) (Between gasps for air she manages these few words.) Jaz. Gun. man. named.Knives (She faints.)  
  
Vash: Erin what were you saying Jaz called the guy Knives Erin Answer me Erin.  
  
Jake: Vash she fainted calm down.  
  
Vash: But if she did.  
  
Priest: Then we've got trouble. Vash We should go see what's up. You (Pointing to Jake.) Get her out of town got to June we'll meet you there in a couple of days and DON'T TRY ANY THING!! Got it?  
  
Jake: Yeah. * Hey for the first time it isn't my fault that we're leaving and she's knocked out just my luck. *  
  
A/n: review much arigoto (thank you) 


	10. Teardrops fall

A/n: I don't own Trigun got it????  
  
Priest: (At the door.) Hey, try and get all the people out of here too okay.  
  
Jake: You bet.  
  
Vash: (Had already left the room)  
  
A/n: Jaz is out side with Knives and didn't Erin say something about a GUN!?! And why'd she faint? Find all your answers on the next Episode Of The Never Ending Sun. Episode #5: Knives And Guns. So Tell we meet again.  
  
Episode #5: Knives and Guns.  
  
Jaz: (Holding gun in her hand shaking uncontrollably and crying brisk tears. She heard a scream but doesn't even flinch.) * This is him so don't move just pull the trigger why does it matter you've been wanting to kill him for so long. *  
  
Knives: (laughing.)  
  
Jaz: * See Jazmine now he's mocking you. Just kill the bastered now think about Travis. This guy killed him and then ruined Vash's life by deliberately dressing up like him and killing innocent people. *  
  
Vash: (Runs outside.) WAIT!  
  
Jaz: (Turns toward him.) Huh? (Feels a cold metal against the back of her neck.) Gun cocks.  
  
Knives: Heh. Thanks Vash. (Has gun to the back of Jaz's head.)  
  
Jake: (sets Erin down to yell at people of the town) Everyone Get out Vash The Stampede is here and he's saying it's time for total slaughter. No Man, Woman, or child left behind shouldn't be suspected to be seen again!  
  
Erin: Uhh. (she had just woken up.) Wha? Where? Oww! (Grabs her shoulder.) What's going on?  
  
Jake: (Comes over.) figured we'd better leave. What's the matter?  
  
Erin: What's going on? (Still holding her shoulder.) What happened?  
  
Jake: You tell me-on the way to June. Okay? Let's go now all right?  
  
Erin: Why? What's going on?  
  
Jake: Like I said we'll talk on the way to June. So lets go.  
  
Erin: I'm not leaving till you tell me what's up.  
  
Jake: Fine then I'll carry you to June. (Picks her up though she fights.)  
  
Erin: Put me down. (But gives in she's too weak to fight Jake.)  
  
Jaz: (has gun to the back of her head being held by Knives whom was the one that killed her brother.)  
  
Priest: (Walks out to the scene and Knives doesn't see him or doesn't pay attention.) * What's he doing here. *  
  
Vash: STAY BACK!  
  
Priest: What?  
  
Vash: STAY BACK! GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Knives: Awww your no fun. I won't kill you yet, but her I need to so I can erase the Lee line. (Grabs Jaz's arm and squeezes it.)  
  
Jaz: Uh Oww.  
  
Knives: (shots her in the lower back.) I'll kill you later (to Jaz.) Bro. Stop me or have her blood on your hands. (looking at Jaz who's fallen to the ground in pure pain.)  
  
Vash: KNIVES!!!!  
  
A/n: Review please and Danky Danky 


	11. REM REM

Knives: No need to yell I'm right here. How many times did Rem think that before she die (imitates Vash) REM!!!, REM!!!?  
  
Vash: (Shaking with anger.) DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!!! (Points gun at Knives.)  
  
Knives: Ha! Well so it's going to be me, or will you let another loved one die because of you? ( Turns and leaves.)  
  
Vash: ( Still shaking. Walks over to Jaz. Picks her up.)  
  
Jaz: ( passes out from the pain.)  
  
Vash: KNIVES!! *damn you Knives *  
  
Priest: What was that about Vash? Who was that?  
  
Vash: (crying) t-take carre of her. * Rem I need your help here. You told me to take care of him but in what way did you mean? Should I kill him? He's killed so many! Why? * (Gives Jaz to Priest.) I need to be alone for a while okay?  
  
Priest: Why, No?  
  
Vash: I just do!!  
  
Priest: No I'm not leaving you, you need to be here when she wakes up.  
  
Vash: (Looks at him his eyes shining with tears.)  
  
Priest: You can't keep running away from us, and blaming yourself he pulled the trigger not you. We want to fight with you stop pushing us away we're your family now!!!  
  
Vash: (keeps walking away) *thanks Wolfwood * (whispering) I'm leaving I'll see you in June I promise, now go.  
  
Episode #6 Dowa (Hi.) again:  
  
A/n: Knives has injured Jaz and left damn hasn't Vash been through enough? Vash left Priest and Jaz. He told them to go to June. Jake and Erin are there all ready so we shall start at the point of Jaz and Priest coming to June. You won't believe the scene they come in to.  
  
Priest & Jaz: (On Priest's motorcycle.)  
  
Priest: We're here.  
  
Jaz: Good.  
  
Priest: (Hops off his bike then helps Jaz down.)  
  
Jaz: Thank you hey isn't that Jake?  
  
Priest: Yeah but who's that? (There's a girl in front of Jake wearing a long old fashioned dress that's blue with a sun hat and an parcel. (And Umbrella for blocking out the sun.) She had long black hair and her back was to them.)  
  
A/N: Review Please and thank you who's that girl??? 


	12. ERIN!

A/N: I don't own Trigun who in all the hells is that girl. read to find out.  
  
Jake: (said something though they didn't know what it looked along the lines of two are here no Vash though.)  
  
Girl: (turned around. But before they got a good look she turned to slap Jake whom had just flipped up her dress from the back.)  
  
Jake: (Laughing. Waves for Priest and Jaz to come over.) Hey, how are you?  
  
Jaz: Well it's good to see your up to your old tricks where's Erin.  
  
Girl: (Turns to them.) Hello. (She is Erin.)  
  
Priest: Dahya (Falls over.) thud  
  
Erin: Oops.  
  
Jaz: Wait till Vash sets his eyes on you Erin.  
  
Vash: (Behind Jaz.) Erin!! Dahya. (Falls over.) thud  
  
Erin: Not again. Damn you guys are so, uh well humph (turns to Jake). Jake come on lets take them to the house.  
  
Jake: Yes Ma'am  
  
Erin: Follow me Jaz. (Leaves.)  
  
Jake: (slaps Vash.) She's gone so knock it off! (Looks over at Priest.) You too.  
  
Vash: Heh. (Rubs his head.)  
  
Priest: Hey Vash!  
  
Vash: Shh! Call me, Valentinez Alikalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Chariton-Haymoan Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kiser.  
  
Priest: What were you saying?  
  
Vash: Uhh.  
  
Jaz: Bye. (Follows Erin.) (Catches up.) Hey.  
  
Erin: What took you so long?  
  
Jaz: Huh?  
  
Erin: (Stops and looks at her.) What happened? I don't remember anything, Just waking up to Jake lying about  
  
Vash to get everyone out of the town.  
  
Jaz: Wait. is that all you remember?  
  
Erin: I remember going to the donut shop and seeing a blue haired man sitting at a table then waking up to Jake lying and my shoulder hurting.  
  
A/n: Men all wayz lying review please thanks. 


	13. Lies, storys, and games

A/N I don't own Trigun Kay?  
  
Jaz: Oh! Nothing happened. * I don't want to scare her. * (Staring at Erin.)  
  
Erin: huh well then humph. Why are you staring at me?  
  
Jaz: No reason.  
  
Erin: okay. Come on the place were staying at is over here. (starts walking again.)  
  
Jaz: Right. (follows) *Should I tell her about Knives? *  
  
Kid: Emily come play with us. pleeeeeeeease  
  
Erin: Maybe later I'm busy right now.  
  
Kid: okay but only if you change and bring Jake.  
  
Jaz: (Scared of the kids.) Get them away. GET THEM AWAY!  
  
Erin: You bet-cha.  
  
Kid: (leaves)  
  
Erin: We're here.  
  
Jaz: Huh. (looks up to a normal looking house. Goes in)  
  
Erin: Jake get ready to go play with the kids, (Points to Priest.) You can come too, (points to Vash.) You to, (Points to Jaz.) You can stay here.  
  
Jaz: Yea!  
  
Priest: (looks at her.) What don't you like kids?  
  
Jaz: Nope never have never will.  
  
Vash: What you didn't like yourself as a kid?  
  
Jaz: YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND DEEP DARK SECRETS VASH! (Storms off in to another room.)  
  
Vash: Is that her way of thanking me for saving her life?  
  
Jake: That's my room(sad face and whiny voice).  
  
Erin: Well then umm. I need to go change Fluffy guard the door for me okay. No looking.  
  
Jake: Yes ma'am.  
  
Vash: Fluffy?  
  
Priest: That reminds me of someone (through a forced cough.) Spot. Ethem  
  
Vash: You okay?  
  
Priest: Fine.  
  
Erin: (Comes out in tight blue pants and a green shirt.)  
  
Vash: Awww.  
  
Erin: What you got a problem with what I'm wearing?  
  
Vash: n-no.  
  
Erin: Lets go then.  
  
All but Jaz: (Go out side.)  
  
Erin: (Whistles.) Ten hut!!!  
  
All kids: (Run up and stand in a line.)  
  
Erin: (Smiles.) This is Allien, this is Carl, this is Marc, and George, and that's Clair she never plays with us.  
  
George: They say she's an orphan and lives with a mean guardian.  
  
Marc: I heard she thinks that she's to old to play with us.  
  
Allien: Who Cares?  
  
Carl: Yeah lets play. Hey who are they?  
  
Erin: Oh this is Vash and uhh.. what's your name?  
  
Priest: I'm Nicolas D. Wolfwood.  
  
Erin: Yea.  
  
A/N: Review much thanks 


End file.
